


借火

by aiyaqiezhu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyaqiezhu/pseuds/aiyaqiezhu
Summary: 有口交注意 公共场合注意 伪约炮注意  不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Kudos: 31





	借火

高峰平时不爱抽烟，但此时此刻伴随着机场甜美声调的广播没由来地想来一根。大件行李全托运走了，只剩个贴身的小包，他胡乱伸手一摸就从里面夹出一包烟来，没剩几根。是软包的黄金叶，他也想不起来是什么时候放进去的，已经有点皱巴了，软塌的包装没法很好地保护里面的烟支，烟叶碎弄得哪儿都是，他磕了磕拿出一根来，叼在嘴里才想起来去找吸烟室。所幸登机口离吸烟室不算远，他又一向赶早不赶晚，此时离飞机登机还有一个小时，时间充裕得很。

他还是第一次进吸烟室，虽然平时身边人都抽烟，但这么大密度的烟雾笼罩还是让他喉咙有点不舒服。他叼着烟用固定的点烟器点燃了，又找了最边上的地方坐下，还多少有些不自在。 这烟便宜，烟叶子土实得很，很呛，他平时疼嗓子，是万万不敢抽的。这会儿也只是吸了闭住气浅浅地在口腔循环一圈就吐出去，没过肺，不过还挺上头，没几口他就有点晕乎乎的了。

正当他想着燃完最后的这一截儿就赶紧出去回归新鲜空气的时候，有个身影来到了他面前。室内本来谈不上逆不逆光的，但他有点逆烟了，周身一圈淡淡的浮灰和烟雾飞舞，跟撕破烟雾走出来的似的，高峰盯着飘荡的灰尘心想，自个儿平时眼神儿怎么没这么好。

那人开口说话了，声音和本人有点出入，有点急促，甚至带点喘：“能借个火吗？”

高峰皱皱眉头，扬了扬下巴，并没展现出多少友好：“那边儿就点烟器，进机场火机都被收了啊。”

那人倒没因为他若有若无的不耐烦愠怒，反而笑了一下，不过只嘴唇周围的肌肉被牵动了，眼睛里却没笑模样：“不用，点烟器我不会使，我跟您烟头儿撮口火儿就成。”

高峰一根烟快燃到尾巴，火星所剩不多，那男人没容拒绝就迅速地磕了一根在手里，行云流水的叼住侧头去碰高峰的烟。高峰清了清嗓子，拿得高了点，省了男人把腰弯得那么低，借个火而已，没必要让人家给自个儿鞠躬不是。

男人那边进行的明显不是很顺利，火星太微弱了，他一怼过去又灭了三四分，他叼着烟完全直起腰来，也微微皱了眉头：“您嘬一下，眼瞅着就灭了。”

高峰不是那么爱听话的人，但就像他会出现在这间吸烟室里一样鬼使神差的，他顺从地把奄奄一息的烟头叼在嘴里用力吸了一口，再想拿下来却被男人按住了手背：“别动，我就这么借。”

高峰摒住了呼吸，太近了，他俩离得太近了。近到男人的呼吸打在自己嘴唇上，分不清是他呼出来的气更热还是烟屁股更热。高峰没有余地的打量他，毕竟不能闭上眼睛——那太像接吻了。 男人长得很干净，说不上多帅气，但是让人舒服的长相，吊眼梢，不像是脾气好的人，颧骨上却又有一颗柔柔和和的痣，浅浅的，也挺圆。都说脸上有痣的人脾气好，不知道他到底属于哪类。

高峰这边正琢磨着呢，那位脾气又好又差的先生霎一霎睫毛抬起眼来，微微动动嘴唇就从里面泄出几缕烟来，终于是点着了。高峰有点不自在的稍微后退了点，怕被人家发现自己在打量他，谁知道那男人迈近的一步比他退的那步大一些，俩人反而快贴在一起了。那男人像是怕他听不清似的凑到高峰耳边：“谢谢啊。”高峰摇摇头，又点点头：“没，没事儿。”

男人终于退回安全距离，似笑非笑，嘴里吸进去的烟又从鼻孔里出来，完成了一次真正的肺的旅行。他吸烟的时候脸颊微微凹下去，很用力，又偏偏要抬一点头盯着高峰看，有点水汪汪的意思，吐出烟的时候一小截舌尖在若隐若现。高峰咬了咬牙，莫名其妙想起前几天去雍和宫的时候他拍的红墙，它们是一个颜色的。

可能雍和宫实在太准，又或是高峰其人神鬼不信，偏偏那一秒变得虔诚，对面的男人空了会儿，又挑了个话头儿，挑了个了不起的话头儿。

他说，他眯着眼睛说，

“等我抽完这根儿，最西边儿那个厕所。”

高峰也眯起了眼睛，他闻到男人抽的也是黄金叶。

吸烟室到厕所实在没几步，高峰长腿一迈都来不及再做其他思量就已经来到了目的地，那双称不上纤细的手臂用了力气把他拽进去。他后背磕在大理石墙上发出闷响，又迅速被缠上来的温热的身子安抚了。 两个人都刚抽过烟，交换唾液的时候味道完全一样，这让高峰有种说话说干了舔自己嘴唇的感觉——舔嘴唇也的确是他习惯动作。高峰托住人后脑轻拍示意他慢点，虽然这时候卫生间里没人，但啧啧的水声经过三面漏风的复合板还是格外明显，男人很听劝，又像是最开始那股劲过去了似的软在人身前虚虚地靠着，顺从地张开嘴唇努力吞咽多余的口水。舌尖和嘴唇被交替攻占，高峰感觉到那舌尖抵到他上牙床时又不合时宜地想起雍和宫，如果有机会的话，他还想再去一次。

高峰往上卷他的T恤的时候他也在解高峰的裤子，两个人明里暗里较起了劲，你咬我的胸口，我就一定要把你从根部捋到头部，几回交锋下来高峰先提出求和，拖那双手的福他已经完全硬了，隔在两人中间，像挂起白旗的旗杆。他抱着胸口颈间一抹湿的男人掉了个个儿，把人放在马桶上分开了双腿，自己又站进去，再近一点，那人往后缩一尺他就近一丈，把吸烟室里的账讨得连本带利。

“有套吗？”他用口型问，男人睁大了双眼，两只耳朵都有点红了，这时候才不好意思起来。他也用口型回答，但可能心里不痛快，都是气声儿，听着特别色情：“当然没有，我又不是专门来机场找操的，怎么会带那玩意。”

高峰乐了，低头亲亲他，咬他耳朵说话：“那咱自产自销。”

男人这会儿脑子转得快，一下子就懂了他什么意思，但拦着是来不及了，湿润的柔软抵上他的时候他两只手捂住自己的嘴才没喊出声来。他不由自主地含了泪，脚背绷紧又放松，小腿肌肉也开始酸起来。 高峰用了点儿劲按住他，他也没有挣扎的余地和必要。他感觉自己是一只被五花大绑的螃蟹，正被人掀了盖子享用，高峰能用上的地儿都用上了，没一会儿他就湿漉漉软乎乎的，像冬天烤得最透最熟的那块红薯，一滩甜蜜的泥。

“行了。”他难受的紧，一收一缩着翕动，和呼吸同频都很难，只能胡乱的用脚跟磕打高峰的肩膀和后背，那一小块的皮肤接触都能让他烧起来。高峰站起来，比他高出那么多，居高临下的压迫着他，他又感到害怕，伸出手换来高峰的俯身。他用裸露的胸膛贴住高峰的衬衣扣子，再得寸进尺的把自己挂在高峰身上，找不到自己的声音。他或许是说：“轻点儿。”又或许是说：“干死我吧。”

总之这只有高峰知道，他自己也都混沌，只知道高峰把他抱起来放在了腿上，他此时和正襟危坐的人没什么区别，如果忽略掉他两腿间插着的那根东西的话。高峰抱他抱得很紧，他无措地在黑色的海面上颠簸，高峰是他的罗盘，是他的灯塔，是他这艘小船不至于粉身碎骨的凭托。 他搂着高峰的肩膀浮沉，这个姿势进入得很深，他其实可以用腿支一下自己掌控，但他没有。他只用脚尖象征性的点着地，随着高峰的节奏把自己钉在上面，抿住嘴从鼻子里偶尔泄出一两声如同婴孩的声音，有些尖锐，都被高峰吻回去吞咽到肚子里，再为已经燎原的情欲添上一把火。

外面提醒登机的广播响起了，还是那个甜美的女声，高峰觉得自己和这位工作人员可能有仇，每次听到她的声音都心情不好。男人从高昂着头喘息的状态里艰难的自拔，指了指赤裸的胳膊上的手表问他是不是到点儿了，高峰点点头顺其自然的为难起来，男人倒是没含糊，两腿一支站了起来，拔出来的时候啵的一声，又染红了他的耳朵。

“你太久了。”留下这句不知道是埋怨还是夸赞的话之后男人便无暇说话，他捧起滚烫的那根含进嘴里吞吐起来，没比高峰偷懒多少。高峰盯着他头顶的旋发呆，感受自己一次又一次的进入那人的喉咙。又想起刚才点烟的时候，也是这样很认真的神色，嘴唇和舌头和手指哪样儿也没闲着，他认真的样子很漂亮，非常美，是可以悸动的程度。

高峰射进他嘴里的时候他没太大反应，甚至也没呛到，只是双手托着努力地张大嘴方便精液全都进了他的肚子。高峰拖着腋下把人拽起来抱在怀里，用大拇指轻轻擦掉他嘴角的白灼，又揉揉男人的膝盖，一张嘴嗓子都有些沙哑：“不是说不让你来送了吗？”

男人给了他一下子，没留劲儿，还挺疼的：“高老师也没坐怀不乱，我看干的挺起劲儿的啊，就这还不愿意射呢。”

高峰又恢复有点羞赧的样子，这让栾云平怀疑他其实有双重人格：“我不赶趟儿了，你好好照顾自己啊小栾。”

“得了得了，没你那时候我还没活着了，赶紧走。”栾云平开始穿裤子了，还是一包，他还没射过。

高峰指指他，不知道真的假的愧疚：“你这个……”

“你再不走真不赶趟儿了啊，我这个自己来，等你回来给我补上。“栾云平动作挺快，这会儿T恤都套好了，跟什么都没发生一样。

“行。“高峰也赶紧提裤子，幸亏刚才栾云平没脱他衬衫，不然这玩意儿可不好穿着呢。

“我走了啊。“高峰有点舍不得了。

“赶紧，一共就去一礼拜，干嘛呢你。“栾云平满不在乎。

“行，我走了。“高峰拿上小包儿又大踏步离开了，只留了点东西在栾云平肚子里。

栾云平坐在自家沙发上翘脚，扒了个橘子吃，倍儿酸，好像是特么和柠檬杂交的。他叼着那瓣橘子小口小口嘬里面的水儿，手机在手里转了两圈还是点进了微信。

这会儿高峰应该还飞呢。

他狠狠心把橘子整个儿扔进嘴里，酸的眉毛眼睛皱在一起，对话框里早就打好的字也手抖发出去了。

得了，发就发了吧。栾云平又扒了一个橘子，并祈求这个是甜的。

飞机还在滑行，高峰却没遵守规则开了网，果不其然当啷一声，高峰心虚的看了一眼空姐，还好机舱嘈杂，没人注意到他。

“早点回来，想你。“

高峰乐了，大拇指在屏幕上飞舞，玻璃屏幕也摸出点温度来：

“得嘞，好好儿等我。“

-FIN-


End file.
